Hydrogen gas has many industrial applications, such as combustion in engines in order to power vehicles. Hydrogen can be flammable and therefore it can be dangerous to store and transport on vehicles that are powered by it. However, producing hydrogen on board a vehicle can be inefficient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hydrogen generator or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.